memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Schwarm
Das Programm des Doktors droht verloren zu gehen, während ein Schwarm fremder Schiffe die Voyager angreift. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Zwei fremde Wesen im Shuttle B'Elanna Torres und Tom Paris sind seit fünf Stunden mit dem Shuttle unterwegs, haben aber keine Spur von den Energiesignaturen gefunden. Torres meint, dass sie sicher sein können, dass diese nur ein galaktisches Hintergrundrauschen waren. Doch Paris will weitersuchen, um ganz sicher zu gehen. B'Elanna bekommt einen Krampf im Bein, weil sie schon so lange still sitzen muss. Sie meint, dass Klingonen nicht dafür geschaffen sind fünf Stunden regungslos im Cockpit zu sitzen. Sie drängt darauf, zurück zu fliegen. Tom will wissen, warum sie so drängt - ob sie vielleicht eine Verabredung habe, mit Freddy Bristow. Ihm ist aufgefallen, dass er immer nach Vorwänden sucht, im Maschinenraum zu sein. Torres bezeichnet ihn als Kind, doch Paris erwidert, dass er groß und gutaussehend ist und darüber hinaus Parrises Squares spielt. Torres antwortet, dass sie ein Spiel mit ihm spielte und gewann. Sie meint, dass er hinter ihr her ist und sie es locker sieht. Paris fragt sich, wie jemand, der klingonisches Blut in den Adern hat, das Leben eines tabranischen Mönchs leben kann. Doch Torres denkt nicht daran auf diese Frage zu antworten und meint, dass ihn das nichts angehe. Paris antwortet, dass er ein Holodeckprogramm habe, dass ihr gefallen würde, ein Segeltörn auf dem Comer See. Torres meint, dass sie dann doch lieber ihr Glück mit Freddy Bristow versucht. Da sind plötzlich seltsame Energiesignaturen zu erkennen und Paris meint, dass sie in ein Tachyonfeld geraten sein müssen. Ein Schiff setzt sich an die Außenhülle. Da die Sensoren vom Tachyonfeld gestört wurden, haben sie es nicht bemerkt. Im nächsten Augenblick materialisieren sich zwei Wesen im Shuttle. Als Paris versucht zu erklären, wer sie sind und was sie wollen, werden sie angegriffen und bewusstlos im Shuttle zurückgelassen. Akt I: Erste Begegnung thumb|leftthumb|Menuett mit Hindernissen Auf der ''Voyager'' singt der Doktor eine Arie mit einer holografischen Sängerin im Chez Sandrine. Doch ihre Stimmen passen nicht zusammen, weil die Frau ein eigenwilliges Timing verfolgt. Der Doktor lässt den Computer daher das Playback stoppen und meint, dass sie zu schnell gesungen hat. Die Diva meint hingegen, dass der Doktor hinterherhinkt, wie ein lahmender Esel. Sie ist die Nachbildung einer herrischen Diva. Trotzdem möchte der Doktor es noch einmal mit ihr versuchen. Sie bezeichnet sich selbst als die größte Sopranistin des 21. Jahrhunderts und meint, dass die Dirigenten sich mit den Tempi nach ihr richten. Der Doktor besteht jedoch darauf, dass er die Tempi festlegt, worauf die Diva meint, es käme ihr vor, als sänge sie mit einem Computer. Der Doktor erwidert, dass er für seine schnelle Auffassungsgabe berüchtigt ist und besteht darauf, dass sie es erneut versuchen. Er fängt an zu singen, doch plötzlich fällt dem Doktor nicht mehr ein, welche Worte er singen muss. Bevor er sich mit dem Problem auseinandersetzen kann, wird er von Captain Kathryn Janeway zu einem Notfall auf die Krankenstation gerufen. Der Doktor löscht im Gehen die Diva und kündigt an, das nächste mal Maria Callas zu programmieren. Tom und B'Elanna haben einen schweren und schmerzhaften neuralen Schock erlitten, der von einer neuroelektrischen Waffe verursacht wurde. B'Elanna geht es schon wieder besser, aber Tom ist noch immer ohne Bewusstsein. B'Elanna weiß nicht, warum diese Wesen sie angegriffen haben. Sie versuchten mit ihnen zu kommunizieren, doch sie verstanden sie nicht und plötzlich feuerten sie auf sie. Janeway weist Tuvok an, die Umgebung zu scannen. Der Doktor soll sie derweil auf dem Laufenden halten. Der Doktor besteht zunächst darauf, dass B'Elanna sitzen bleibt, obwohl sie gerne gehen würde. Kes meint zum Doktor, dass Tom nicht auf die Behandlung anzusprechen scheint. Als der Doktor Tom untersuchen will, fällt ihm auf, dass er den Netzhautscanner verlegt hat. Als er ihn auf Torres' Biobett findet, fragt er ob Kes ihn weggenommen habe, was diese jedoch vernient. Der Doktor meint, dass er vorhiun auf dem Holodeck eine Begegnung mit einer völlig verrückten Frau hatte und ihn diese Begegnung wohl stärker beeinflusst hat, als er dachte. Schließlich ändert er plötzlich seine Meinung und B'Elanna darf gehen. Er schiebt seine mangelnde Konzentrationsfähigkeit auf seine stressige Begegnung mit der Diva auf dem Holodeck und fährt in seiner Routine fort. Bei der Besprechung der Führungsoffiziere wird nach einer Lösung für das Problem mit den feindseligen Fremden gesucht. Tuvok hatte keinen Erfolg bei der Kontaktaufnahme mittels Subraum. Es wurde nur eine Karte und eine nicht zu übersetzende Botschaft übermittelt. Die Sprache der Fremden unterscheidet sich so stark von ihrer eigenen, dass der Universalübersetzer sie nicht übersetzen kann. Daher soll Harry Kim diesen modifizieren. Janeway erkundigt sich bei Neelix, ob er etwas über dieses Volk weiß. Er meint, dass er diesem Volk noch nie begegnet ist, aber nach allem, was er gehört hat, will er das auch nicht. Die meisten Schiffe die in den Raum der Fremden eingeflogen sind, sind verschwunden. Einige kehrten zurück, aber alle an Bord waren tot. Niemand weiß, wie dieses Volk aussieht oder weiß etwas über seine Kultur. Es steht nur fest, dass es nicht will, dass sein Territorium verletzt wird. Kim meint, dass man zum Umfliegen des Gebiets Monate brauchen. Chakotay schätzt, dass sie 15 Monate mit Maximumwarp brauchen, was unmöglich ist. Janeway will dies jedoch nicht tun und einen Weg suchen hindurchzufliegen. Auch Tuvok wendet ein, dass dies nicht mit den Verordnungen der Sternenflotte übereinstimme. Janeway meint, dass sie weit von der Sternenflotte entfernt sind und sie wegen ein paar unfreundlicher Wesen keinen Umweg von 15 Monaten machen wird. Kim meint, dass ein Weg gefunden werden muss, um die Sensoren der Fremden zu täuschen. Chakotay will derweil nach einer Region suchen, die wenig gesichert ist. Der Doktor ruft in diesem Moment Janeway und berichtet, dass Paris wohl einen größeren Hirnschaden davongetragen hat, als er zunächst vermutete. Daher muss er eine motorische Kortexrekonstruktion durchführen. Er soll Janeway weiterhin auf dem laufenden halten. + thumb|Der Doktor verliert sein Gedächtnis Auf der Krankenstation singt der Doktor inzwischen und Kes bringt ihm ein Kortikalanaleptikum. Gleichzeitig desfinfiziert er sich die Hände. Der Doktor berichtet, dass er intensive Opernstudien begonnen hat. Er berichtet, dass die Operndiven arrogant, unhöflich und herablassend sind. Als er beginnen will, fragt er Kes, was der erste Schritt bei dieser Behandlung sei. Kes antwortet, dass sie die Axonverbindungen herstellen und dann die synaptischen Potenziale testen müssen. Der Doktor meint, dass dies stimmt und Kes erkundigt sich, was mit ihm los ist. Der Doktor antwortet, dass er ein Problem hat: Er weiß nicht mehr, wie man diese Operation durchführt. Akt II: Mit dem Kopf durch die Wand thumb|Kes operiert Paris. Unter der Anleitung von Kes beginnt der Doktor mit der Operation. Er repariert die beschädigten präganglionischen Fasern in der Wirbelsäule. Kes reicht ihm den Myelinregenerator um die Nervenumhüllung wiederherzustellen. Da erleidet Paris einen akuten Atemstillstand und der Doktor kann nicht reagieren. Kes muss angesichts der zunehmenden Desorientierung des Doktors die Operation zu Ende führen. Sie meint, er soll einen Ethorinimpuls anwenden, um seine mototrischen Neuronen zu stabilisieren. Kes macht die Behandlung selbst und beendet die Myleinregeneration. Der Zustand von Tom Paris stabilisiert sich und Kes beglückwünscht den Doktor. B'Elanna schaut sich in Anwesenheit von Janeway, Kes und dem Doktor den Schaden des Doktors an. Es ist eine Kaskadenüberladung in der MHN-Datenbank. Die Speicherkreise des Doktors degenerieren. Torres hat zwar Sicherheitsschaltkreise installiert, doch diese versagen. Der Doktor meint, dass er laut seinem Selbstdiagnoseprogramm im Falle eines Kaskadenversagens einfach reinitialisiert werden sollte. Dadurch würde er aber die Erinnerungen an die letzten beiden Jahre verlieren. Der Doktor erklärt sich damit einverstanden, da ihm das Wohl der Crew wichtiger ist als sein eigenes. Aber Kes setzt sich dafür ein, dass sein Problem anders gelöst werden soll. Sie meint, dass man ihn nicht wie einen Computer behandeln kann. Er soll seine Erinnerungen - seine Freundschaften, seine Beziehungen zu Frauen - nicht aufgeben. Er wäre nicht mehr die Person, die er jetzt ist. Kes meint, dass es wieder geschehen könnte, weil sie die Ursache für das Versagen der Speicherschaltkreise nicht kennt. Torres stimmt ihr zu und Kes betont, dass sie mit den Routinefällen klarkommt. Captain Janeway stimmt ihr zu und verspricht, dass sie alles versuchen werden, um einen anderen Weg zu finden, ihn zu stabilieren. Kes küsst den Doktor auf die Wange und spricht ihm Mut zu, da sie sich sicher ist, dass Torres einen Weg findet. Harry hat inzwischen einen Weg durch das Sensorennetz der Wesen gefunden. Die Voyager versucht, die Grenze zu überqueren. Mit Maximumwarp können sie in zwei Tagen das Gebiet durchfliegen. Tuvok blickt skeptisch zum Captain. thumb|Das Diagnoseprogramm Torres überprüft inzwischen die Systeme des Doktors. Dabei erblindet er kurzzeitig und sie meint, dass dies so sein muss. Der Doktor meint, dass sie sensibler mit ihm umgehen sollte. Torres verbittet sich dies. Sein Projektionssystem wurde offenbar nicht beschädigt, aber sie findet keine Ursache. B'Elanna kann das Problem nicht finden, also bringt sie den Doktor auf das Holodeck und ruft das Diagnoseprogramm Alpha-11 der Jupiter-Station auf. Diesem kommt dieser Raum bekannt vor und Torres erinnert ihn daran, dass sein Programm hier geschrieben wurde. Er fragt sich, wie er dies vergessen konnte. Torres ist sich nicht sicher, wie sie Zugriff auf die Unterprogramme bekommt und experimentiert herum. Da taucht ein Hologramm von Lewis Zimmerman auf und verlangt von Torres, die Finger von seiner Station zu lassen. Torres und der Doktor sehen sich verwirrt an und das Zimmerman-Hologramm blickt entnervt zur Decke. Akt III: Angriff und zweifache Rettung Das Hologramm stellt sich als Diagnosematrix vor und Torres erklärt, dass die Speicherkreise ihres MHN degenerieren. Zimmerman setzt sich an den Computer und schiebt Torres rüde beiseite. Dieses diagnostiziert eine Speicherkreisdegeneration, da der Doktor schon zwei Jahre aktiviert ist, obwohl das Programm nur für maximal 1500 Stunden Aktivität ausgelegt ist. Torres meint, dass ihr dies bewusst ist und sie versuchte die restliche Zeit mit Datenkompressionspuffern zu überbrücken, doch diese lösen sich jetzt auf. Zimmerman meint, dass sie nicht an der Matrix eines hochentwickelten Programmes herumpfuschen sollte, wenn sie keine Ahnung hat. Zimmerman meint, dass es bei einer Ebene-4-Speicherfragmentierung keine Rolle mehr spielt und sie nichts mehr tun können. Er weiß auch keine andere Lösung als die Reinitialisierung. Torres meint, dass man vielleicht seine Speicherschaltkreise erneuern könnte. Zimmerman verweist sie dafür an die McKinley-Station. Torres erklärt, dass dies unmöglich ist, da sie tausende von Lichtjahren von der Föderation entfernt sind. Zimmerman stellt klar, dass sie die Wahl haben, das Programm zu reinitialisieren oder der Doktor mit der intellektuellen Kapazität eines Parsnip enden wird. Sie werden jedoch von einem Ruf von Captain Janeway unterbrochen, die sie in den Maschinenraum beordert. Torres meint zu Zimmerman, dass er ihnen nichts erzählt hat, was sie nicht schon wussten und meint, dass es wichtig ist herauszufinden, warum die Schaltkreise des Doktors degenerieren. Er soll dazu eine Ebene-4-Diagnose machen, oder was auch immer nötig ist, um Antworten zu erhalten. Torres verspricht dem Doktor so schnell wie möglich wieder zurückzukehren und verlässt dann die Krankenstation. Auf der Brücke meldet Paris, dass sie die Grenze erreicht haben. Janeway ruft Torres, die bereit ist die Schilde zu remodulieren. Tuvok ortet ein riesiges Raumschiff fünf Lichtjahre entfernt, dass Janeway auf den Schirm legen lässt. In der vergrößerten Ansicht, sehen sie, dass es sich um tausende Raumschiffe handelt, die in einer Art Schwarm gebündelt sind. Tuvok empfängt keine Energiesignaturen, woraus er schlussfolgert, dass deren Energiesysteme abgeschaltet sein müssen. Janeway lässt Kim beginnen und dieser lässt den Maschinenraum den Brechungsimpuls initiieren. Torres führt dies aus und Kim meldet, dass sie maximale Resolution bei Nominaloutput der Schilde erreicht haben. Sie passieren das Netz, dass trotzdem als intakt registriert wird. Die anderen Schiffe werden keinen Verdacht hegen. Paris versucht Warp 9,75 so lange wie möglich zu halten. Tuvok beobachtet weiter die fremden Schiffe und soll Janeway umgehend über jede Änderung informieren. Doch innerhalb des fremden Raumes gibt es kleine Probleme mit dem Warpantrieb. Kim ortet eine mitschwingende Partikelwelle, die ihr Warpfeld destabilisiert. Janeway ruft Torres, die versucht diese Welle zu kompensieren. Torres weist auch darauf hin, dass die Antimateriereaktionskammer gefährdet werden könnte. Paris soll die Geschwindigkeit weiter halten. thumb|Der Doktor fixiert fraktale Muster Der Doktor fixiert inzwischen fraktale Muster auf einem Monitor, während das Diagnoseprogramm die Integrität seiner Datenbanken überprüft. Zimmerman findet das Problem: Es sind die Persönlichkeitsunterprogramme, sie sind auf über 15000 Gigaquad angewachsen. Die Daten die sich mit Beziehungen zur Crew und zu Frauen beschäftigen, findet er überflüssig. Er meint, dass der Doktor seinen Speicher mit Unsinn gefüllt hat. Der Doktor verteidigt sich, dass dies nur in seiner Freizeit geschah, worauf das Diagnoseprogramm meint, dass er in seiner Freizeit abgeschaltet sein sollte. Der Doktor entschuldigt sich. Als Kes nach dem Doktor sehen will, befragt sie das Diagnoseprogramm nach dem Sinn der Persönlichkeitsunterprogramme. Kes erklärt, dass der Doktor Opern studierte. Zimmerman meint darauf, dass er programmiert wurde Arzt zu sein und nicht Tenor. Er bezeichnet es als überflüssig und meint, dass er selbst zufrieden ist, ein Diagnoseprogramm zu sein. Kes verteidigt den Doktor, da dieser sich selbst dazu entschlossen habe, sich weiterzuentwickeln. Durch das Lernen zu Fühlen ist er zu einem bessern Programm geworden. Das Diagnoseprogramm entgegnet, dass ein Computerprogramm gar nichts fühlen kann. Seine Reaktionen sind nur Algorithmen, die eine Interaktion mit ihm erleichtern sollen. Kes meint jedoch, dass er viel mehr sei, als das. Da sie ihn schon fast ihr gesamtes Leben lang kennt, ist er einer ihrer engsten Freunde. Das Programm kann nicht verstehen, dass Kes weiß, dass der Doktor ihre Gefühle teilt. Doch dieser kann sich in seinem derzeitigen Zustand nicht an sie erinnern. Kes ist darüber entsetzt. Auf der Brücke fragt Janeway Tuvok nach dem Zustand der Schiffe. Diese haben nicht auf sie reagiert und Janeway berichtet, wie sie in ihrer Highschoolzeit sich einige Male aus dem Haus ihrer Eltern schlich. Als Paris fragt, wohin sie ging, meint sie, dass sie dies seiner Fantasie überlässt. Paris bittet bereits um Erlaubnis, Vermutungen äußern zu dürfen. Doch in diesem Moment ortet Tuvok ein Raumschiff, dass nicht zum Schwarm gehört. Die Voyager findet einen kleinen, beschädigten Frachter, dessen Antriebssysteme nicht funktionieren. Paris meint, dass das Schiff aussieht, als sei es tagelang unter Feuer genommen worden. Janeway erkundigt sich nach Lebenszeichen und Kim meldet, dass es einen Überlebenden gibt. Janeway lässt diesen auf die Krankenstation beamen und befiehlt Kim herauszufinden, was auf dem fremden Schiff passiert ist. Akt IV: Eskalation thumb|Chardis wird auf der Krnakenstation behandelt. Sie beamen ihn an Bord und behandeln den Mann auf der Krankenstation. Kes scannt ihn mit einem Tricorder und meldet, dass er unter sehr starkem Wasserentzug leidet, eine Wirbelsäulenverletzung und ein Trauma des Nervensystems hat. Es sind die selben Symptome wie bei Torres und Kim nach dem Angriff. Janeway spricht mit ihm, während Kes versucht seine cranialen Nerven wiederherzustellen. Allerdings ist er so schwer verletzt, dass ihm dies kaum helfen wird. Kes lässt den Doktor den Patienten mit einem Tricorder scannen. Janeway spricht zu dem Mann. Dieser berichtet, dass plötzlich tausende winzige Schiffe auftauchten und seinen Frachter umschwärmten. Sie bedeckten jeden Quadratmeter der Hülle und begannen damit alle Energie aus sämtlichen Systemen des Schiffes abzuziehen. Sie hatten keine Verteidigungsanlage, dann wurden sie geentert. Er weiß nicht, was sie für Waffen verwendeten, doch sie waren schmerzhaft. Seine Männer schrien und starben dann. Janeway fragt, ob sie die Fremden provozierten, doch der Captain meint, dass der Einflug in ihren Raum Provokation genug war. Er bittet sie Missle zu kontaktieren, wenn sie vorbeifliegen. Janeway verspricht es ihm, dann stirbt der Mislenit. Kes berichtet, dass seine Verletzungen zu schwer waren. Dann meint sie zu Janeway, dass der Doktor reinitialisiert werden muss. Janeway kann Torres im Moment jedoch nicht entbehren, da sie zunächst diesen Raum durchqueren müssen. Kes fragt, was sie für den Doktor tun kann. Janeway meint, dass sie mit ihm reden und ihm Fragen stellen soll. Dadurch muss er seine neurale Matrix benutzen, was die Degeneration verlangsamt. So lässt sie den Doktor mit einem Gerät behandeln. thumb|Beginn des Transfers Als Janeway auf die Brücke kommt, informiert sie die Offiziere, dass der Pilot tot ist. Da ortet Tuvok ein kleines Raumschiff. Es gehört zum Schwarm und hatte noch an der Hülle gehaftet. Chakotay lässt die Schilde aktivieren und gibt Roten Alarm. Tuvok meldet, dass sie gescannt werden. Er bekommt eine Audiobotschaft. Kim versucht es zu übersetzen. Janeway schickt ihnen eine Nachricht, da die Fremden sie vielleicht verstehen. Sie teilt ihnen mit, dass sie diesen Sektor durchfliegen wollen. Kim kann die Nachricht grob übersetzen: "Es ist zu spät, sie hätten hören sollen". Da wird die Voyager von einem Polaronstoß getroffen. Tuvok meldet, dass der Energieausstoß zu klein war, um sie zu beschädigen. Daher vermutet er, dass es sich womöglich nicht um eine Waffe handelte. Paris meldet, dass das Schiff sich entfernt. Janeway rekapituliert die Ereignisse, als Kim meldet, dass die Schildpolarität durch den Impuls geändert wurde. Ihre Schildfrequenz rotiert jetzt bei 92 Gigahertz, was bedeutet, dass jemand, der sie sucht, es viel leichter hat. Chakotay stimmt dieser Einschätzung zu und fügt hinzu, dass sie für die Sensoren eines anderen Schiffes jetzt wie ein Weihnachtsbaum erleuchtet sind. Janeway lässt daher einen Fluchtkurs setzen. Dann ruft sie den Maschinenraum und erkundigt sich bei Torres, nach dem Stand der Arbeiten am Warpantrieb. Sie richtet die Dilithiummatrix neu aus. Dazu muss sie den Warpantrieb abschalten, doch Janeway teilt ihr mit, dass dies nicht möglich ist. Torres will daher versuchen es bei aktiviertem Antrieb zu machen, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher ist, dass dies funktioniert. Sie macht sich sogleich mit Nicoletti an die Arbeit. Auf der Krankenstation fragt der Doktor Kes wütend, wieso er die Krankenstation nicht verlassen kann. Kes informiert ihn, dass seine Holoprojektoren außerhalb dieses Raumes nicht funktionieren. Er erinnert sich an Kes und fragt erneut, wieso er den Raum nicht verlassen darf. Kes erklärt, dass es zu seinem Schutz geschieht. Das MHN meint, dass dieser Raum nicht so übel ist. Er erinnert sich an viele Verletzte auf der Krankenstation und erkundigte sich nach dem Status ihres leitenden medizinischen Offiziers, er war tot und dann verschwanden alle. Kes meint, dass dies geschah, als er erstmals aktiviert wurde. Dann erinnert er sich an eine junge Frau, deren Füße er rieb. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ein Kind bekommen sollte. Kes erklärt, dass sie es war, doch der Doktor meint, dass er sie nie zuvor gesehen hat. Er beschwert sich auch, dass sie ihn als seine Freundin nicht mit seinem Namen anspricht. Kes erklärt dies damit, dass er keinen Namen habe. Er findet dies lächerlich und besteht darauf, dass Kes ihm seinen Namen nennt. Dann destabilisiert sich jedoch sein Programm. Ein Schwarm kleiner Schiffe wird aufmerksam auf die Voyager und verfolgt sie. Auf der Brücke meldet Paris, dass der Schwarm sie einholen wird. Tuvok meldet, dass die Schiffe nun in Waffenreichweite sind und Janeway befiehlt alle auf die Kampfstationen. Die fremden Schiffe verfolgen unterdessen die Voyager. Akt V: Rettung thumb|Kes besteht darauf den Doktor zu retten. Auf der Brücke meldet Tuvok, dass die Schiffe nun innerhalb der Reichweite sind. Der Vulkanier empfängt keinerlei Waffensignaturen. Paris berichtet, dass sie nur noch 10.0000 Kilometer entfernt sind. Janeway lässt alle Phaserbänke aktivieren. In diesem Augenblick betritt Kes die Brücke und meldet, dass der Doktor anfängt sich zu dematerialisieren. Kim kann nicht entbehrt werden. Daher kehrt sie zur Krankenstation zurück. Im Turbolift stoppt sie jedoch und fährt nach Deck 6. Sie initiiert das Diagnoseprogramm und begibt sich auf das Holodeck. Kes teilt dem Diagnoseprogramm mit, dass sie den Doktor verlieren werden. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass er der einzige ist, der dem Doktor helfen kann. Er soll anfangen über die Matrix des Doktors nachdenken. Ihr kommt der Gedanke, dass das Diagnoseprogramm die gleiche Matrix hat. Sie meint, dass seine Matrix gegen die des Doktors ausgetauscht werden könnte. Jedoch würde die Degeneration auch bei ihm auftreten. Kes will die Matrix daher transplantieren. Dazu wäre ein synchroner Transfer aller MHN-Datenbanken und Unterprogramme notwendig. Es wäre kompliziert, aber sie könnten es versuchen. Er weist darauf hin, dass es dann aber kein Diagnoseprogramm mehr gibt. Kes erwidert, dass es sonst kein MHN zum Diagnostizieren mehr gibt. Sie begibt sich auf die Krankenstation. Inzwischen nähern sich immer mehr Schiffe und die Schilde der Voyager versagen, wie Kim meldet. Sie setzen sich an der Hülle fest. Ein interferometrischer Impuls verbindet alle Schiffe miteinander und durchdringt ihre Schilde und eliminiert sie dadurch. Janeway lässt Tuvok die vorderen Phaser abfeuern, was der Vulkanier sogleich tut. Die Energie der Phaser wird durch die interferometischen Impulse zurückreflektiert auf die Voyager. Chakotay schlägt einen Torpedoeinsatz vor, doch Tuvok bezweifelt die Wirksamkeit. Auf der Krankenstation ist das Diagnoseprogramm skeptisch, ob sie Erfolg haben können. Die MHN-Bahnen sind stark degeneriert und die Transplantation wird vielleicht abgestoßen. Das Diagnoseprogramm moduliert seine Bahnen und meldet seine Bereitschaft. Der Computer wird seine heuristische Matrix auf dem Primärstromkreis des MHN installieren. Sie müssen beide abgeschalten werden, damit die Transplantation erfolgen kann. Sofort danach soll Kes das MHN aktivieren. Sie wird keine zweite Chance erhalten, da das Diagnoseprogramm danach nicht mehr existieren wird. Er meint, dass es eine kurze, aber noble Existenz war. Dann deaktiviert er sich und das Matrixüberlagerungsprogramm wird aktiviert. [[Datei: Interferrometrischer Impuls.jpg|thumb|Der interferrometrische Impuls des Schwarms reflektiert die Phaserenergie der Voyager]] Paris meldet, dass sich die fremden Schiffe über ihnen befinden und nicht abgeschüttelt werden können. Sie setzen sich an der Hülle fest und entziehen dem Schiff die Energie. Kim entdeckt ein Muster in den Energiesystemen der Schiffe. Er entdeckt das Gitter, das die Schiffe miteinander verbindet. Janeway will die Impulse zurückschicken. Sie will ein Schiff mit den Phasern angreifen und so vielleicht eine Kettenreaktion auslösen, die weitere Schiffe zerstört. Zur Sicherheit lässt sie Kim ihre Schilde umgekehrt zur Harmonik des Impulses modulieren. In diesem Augenblick wird die Brücke der Voyager geentert und ein Sicherheitsoffizier wird erschossen. Tuvok erschießt den Eindringling mit seinem Phaser und erfasst mit den Schiffsphasern ein Ziel. In diesem Augenblick materialisiert sich ein weiterer Fremder und Paris stürzt sich sogleich auf ihn. Janeway zieht ihren Phaser und erschießt ihn. Als ein Dritter erscheint, wehrt Chakotay ihn ab und erschießt ihn. Dann befiehlt Janeway den Impuls zu aktivieren. Die Schiffe an ihrer Außenhülle werden durch den Impuls zerstört. Die anderen Schiffe ziehen sich zurück. Janeway lässt einen Kurs setzen. Kes und Torres sind auf der Krankenstation inzwischen ungeduldig. Als der Computer den Abschluss der Prozedur meldet, lässt Kes das MHN aktivieren. Er erkundigt sich nach einem medizinischen Notfall, den es laut Kes aber nicht gibt. Dann fragt der Doktor nach ihrem medizinischen Personal, doch Kes muss ihm mitteilen, dass es tot ist. Torres teilt ihm in diesem Augenblick mit, dass sie Kopfschmerzen hat. Der Doktor verlangt einen Tricorder und scannt Torres. Sie hat eine leichte Entzündung des okzipitalen Gewebes. Er gibt ihr daher ein leichtes Schmerzmittel. Er lässt Kes daher den Vasoconstrictor holen und ein Hypospray mit 3 % Hydrocortilen vorbereiten. Als er in seinem Büro am Monitor arbeitet, beginnt er eine Oper zu singen und Kes und B'Elanna Torres stellen zufrieden fest, dass der Doktor seine Erinnerungen nicht verloren hat. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Bei der Arie, die der Doktor auf dem Holodeck sang, handelte es sich um O soave fanciulla aus Puccinis Oper La Bohème. In der deutschen Synchronfassung wurde das Wort parsnip nicht sinngemäß mit „Pastinake“ übersetzt, sondern bei dem selbigen belassen, so dass die holografische Nachbildung von Dr. Zimmerman über den Doktor sagt: Sie können ihn reinitialisieren oder mit dem Wissen leben, dass dieses MHN wahrscheinlich mit der intellektuellen Kapazität eines Parsnip enden wird. Damit entsteht der Eindruck, dass ein Parsnip ein exotisches Tier oder eine exotische Pflanze von einem außerirdischen Planeten ist, wohingegen Dr. Zimmermanns Nachbildung lediglich die irdische Pastinake zum Vergleich heranzieht. Im Gespräch mit Kes erinnert sich der Doktor daran, dass er ihre Füße massierte. Dies fand in der Episode statt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The Swarm (episode) es:The Swarm fr:The Swarm (épisode) nl:The Swarm Schwarm, Der